


Therapy Session

by DraconisWinters



Series: Fluffy Fics [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: All Twilight wanted was to book a session.





	Therapy Session

Twilight looked up at the building and sighed. ‘Shadow’s Therapy Rooms’ was in large bold letters on the building. Underneath it was ‘Rent a room for relatively cheep price’. Twilight sighed, apparently this was the best place around.   
Twilight entered the building and as the door opened a bell sounded through the building. Twilight heard a door open and a short looking teenager walked up to the front desk. “Here to schedule an appointment or book a room?” He asked kindly. Twilight sighed, how did Shadow get a business?  
“You’re a kid, how are you running this?” Twilight asked, looking at him in shock.   
Shadow sighed, “We all have to make a living in this world. Now do you wanna room or not?”  
Twilight nodded, “Yeah I need one for the size of nine people.”   
Shadow looked over to the computer on his desk and said, “At the moment it is booked by the Darks association. And then the True Triforce Trio has it for an hour after that.”  
Twilight blinked, “But-But it’s a room for nine people...”  
“I don’t question the clients choices sir. I just book the rooms,” Shadow deadpanned, “And sometimes they do yoga so they need more room so they say.”  
Twilight scoffed, “Well then who’s apart of the ‘trio’?”  
Shadow looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Sir, I’m not allowed to disclose this information.”  
There was a sound of a door opening and Acidic popped his head out, “Yo Shadow, it’s time to close out.”  
Shadow looked up to Twilight, “I’m apart of their group. Give me a minute.” Shadow walked over to the room and Twilight could hear the voices coming from the room, “I’m bad and that’s good. I will never be good and that’s not bad. There’s no one I’d rather be.” Shadow walked back out of the room and seven people followed him.   
Savage was one of them. Twilight and him locked eyes and Savage growled, “What are you looking at?”  
“Nothing,” Twilight said looking away quickly.   
“Okay Sir,” Shadow said returning, “I can book you from three to four.”  
“What about from two to three?” Twilight asked.   
“Sorry, it’s booked for the Lorulians at that time,” Shadow said, “and before you ask one to two we’re closed for lunch break.”  
“Who has a lunch break from one to two?!” Twilight asked in shock.   
Shadow looked at him with a scowl, “Do you want they three to four or not?”  
Twilight sighed, “Fine, I’ll take it.”  
Just as Twilight said that, the door opened and the bell sounded. Twilight turned and saw Time enter. “I couldn’t get the appointment till three,” Twilight said, tossing a side glare to Shadow who shrugged.   
“Oh,” Time said, “That’s fine, but I’m here for an appointment right now.”  
Twilight froze. “You’re apart of the Trio,” he muttered.   
Eternal popped his head out of the back room, “Time great to see you again!”  
“Hey, Ganon texted me, said he would be a few minutes late,” Time said waving to the Dark.   
Twilight looked at his mentor bewildered, “Ganon?”  
“I am an adult Twilight. I can make my own decisions,” Time said walking by him and waving at Shadow as he passed.   
When did this happen? Twilight looked on at the two of the greeting each other bewildered. Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?   
The door opened and Ganon ducked as he walked in. He said, “I’m here, I made it.”  
“You’re good man,” Eternal responded, “We wouldn’t start without you!”  
“Thanks,” Ganon said as he walked past Twilight ignoring him. “Hey Shadow.” He greeted in passing.   
“Sup Ganon. Yoga mats should be in the closet,” Shadow said giving Eternal a thumbs up.   
The three nodded and disappeared, door closing behind them.   
“No,” Twilight protested, “No. Time!”  
Time poked his head out of the room, “They understand me!” Before disappearing once more.   
Twilight threw his hands in the air in frustration.   
Shadow looked back at him. “So, three to four or not?”  
Twilight left before he broke something.


End file.
